platinumrofandomcom-20200214-history
PlatinumRO Wiki
Welcome to Platinum RO Wiki! This is a welcome to all PRo players! PlatinumRO Wiki is an community-ran encyclopedia that contains mostly information on the unique aspects of this server. We are looking for guides and information to add to the wiki! Feel free to even submit what you would like to see on this wiki on the forums! This is here for you guys! If you would like to contribute, please do Sign Up and get started! ---- PlatinumRO News! January 2012 31 New Hat Quests Implimented, please visit http://platinumro.net/forum/index.php?topic=206.0 for the list and location of each. 10 December 2011 Deadline for the Holiday Loading Screen contest is tomorrow, if we don't get enough submissions, the contest will be canceled for these holidays. As of right now, we have only one submission. 30 November 2011 Gym passes are now in the donation shop. Buying one lets you raise the max weight limit of a character you have by 200, up to a max of 2000. This NPC is located in Payon! For More News check the Forums!! Please visit Platinum News Archive for a list of previous updates & news ---- Share the Knowledge Add an article to pRO Wiki! width=44 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Share the Knowledge by creating guides of your own! *Feel free to post guides of any sort, what you are sharing will certainly be of help to many! New to Editing? Not sure where to start? *Wikia Help Page / tutorial can be a great help! Alternatively, you can always direct your questions to us, we will always do our best to help! ; Adding content * If you happen to find any article inside the catagories "Stubs" and , it means that it needs help. Don't be shy, get in there. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. Found an Error somewhere? ' *Don't hesitate to correct it no matter how small it is! By doing so, the wiki will take one step closer to be a source of reliable infromation due to your effort! *New users who are aiming to create pages may want to familiarize by starting with editing errors Wikia's Help Request Since we are really short on editors, we will be really thankful if anyone can lend a helping hand in Editing / Adding contents! ---- Random Screenshots screenPlatinumRO342.jpg|PORNINGTRON (Slider Test)|linktext=placeholder screenPlatinumRO290.jpg|Eyebrow Poring (Slider Test)|linktext=placeholder screenPlatinumRO176.jpg|Marketplace (Slider Test)|linktext=placeholder screenPlatinumRO299.jpg|Rachel Sanctuary (Slider Test)|linktext=placeholder Featured Video thumb|292px|right|Placeholder - Old-Time Favourite Host: www.youtube.com Site Navigation PlatinumRO Server Customs *Greed Island *Custom Maps & Related *Equipment / Item Related *Custom Systems & Related *Custom Monsters & Related *In-game Events Quests *Custom Headgear Creation *Wings Creation *Exp Quests Guides *Character / Class Guides *Miscellaneous Guides Forum Events *Website Design Contest (Cancelled) *Art Contest 2 (Ended) *Art Contest (Ended) Gallery *Screenshots External Links *Main Website *Forum *Flux Control Panel *Server Info *RMS *Twitter Others *Platinum RO News Archive What do you think? (Place Holder) Do you like cookies? Yes I surely do! No they're food for kiddos... I clear mine everytime I close my browser. Talk and more... Check out the 'community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi.